My Regret
by baby kyungie
Summary: "'dia' hampir mati karenamu, bodoh!" *summary gagal* . EXO YAOI! KAISOO COUPLE! Review don't forget :3
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Regret

Author : Baby Kyungie

Rate : T

Cast :

- Kim Jong In / Kai

- Do Kyungsoo / Dio

- Other member and EXO Official Couple (slight)

Warning : Mengandung adegan kekerasan (walau tidak terlalu parah)

Summary : "_'dia' hampir mati karenamu, bodoh!_"

.

.

HAPPY READING! -3-

.

.

.

_Mereka bilang aku bodoh_

_Menyia-nyiakan sosok malaikat_

_Malaikat yang selalu ada untukku_

_._

-_**My Regret**_-

.

"Kai!"

Namja yang dipanggil Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, hanya sekedar mencoba mencari tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Setelah itu Kai memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah tanpa menghiraukan seorang namja yang baru saja memanggilnya.

'GREP!'

Seseorang menggenggam tangan Kai.

"Ada apa Dio hyung?" Tanya Kai kepada Dio -namja yang memanggil dan menggenggam tangannya- tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun, sambil melepaskan kasar tangan Dio yang menyentuhnya. Ada perasaan sakit di hati Dio saat melihat Kai yang selalu bersikap kasar kepadanya. Tapi, Dio tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia tetap tersenyum walau Kai selalu mengasarinya.

"Hosh..Hosh.." Dio mencoba mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu, karna ia baru saja berlari mengejar Kai. "..Ani. Aku hanya ingin ke sekolah bersamamu. Kajja!"

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dio, melainkan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Dio begitu saja dengan wajah datar. Dio hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

.

-_**My Regret**_-

.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Hyung, apa hyung akan lama di Cina? Hiks.." Tanya namja berusia 8 tahun bernama Kai -kkamjong- kepada namja berkulit putih._

_"Sstttt, kkamjong.. Jangan menangis ne? Hiks.. Hyung pasti akan kembali untukmu.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Uljima" jawab namja yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Kai itu, sambil mencoba menenangkan Kai, walau dirinya juga ikut terisak._

_"Kai! Kemari sayang! Kau harus segera berpamitan dengan yang lain juga" teriak ibu Kai._

_Mendengar teriakan Ibu nya, Kai segera memeluk namja yang dipanggilnya 'hyung' itu dengan sangat erat. Seolah tidak mengizinkannya pergi kemanapun. Namja itu balas memeluk Kai tidak kalah eratnya. Mencoba menikmati pelukan terakhir mereka sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar terpisah selama bertahun-tahun, terpisah dengan jarak yang jauh._

_"Hiks.. Hyung! Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melupakanku! Kembali ke sini secepatnya hyung. Hiks.. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Hiks.."_

_"Kai.. Dengar dan catat baik-baik apa yang akan hyung katakan ne. Hyung berjanji akan kembali untukmu secepatnya. Kau harus tetap semangat walau tidak ada hyung, ne? Jangan bersedih, kau sangat jelek jika menangis Kai. Janji?"_

_"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ne hyung, janji. Saranghae soo baby"_

_"Nado, Kkamjong. Jeongmal Saranghae. Terima kasih kau mau menungguku sampai beberapa tahun lagi."_

_Setelah kepergian namja itu, sifat Kai yang dulunya periang, sering tersenyum dan juga ramah berubah 180 derajat. Kai menjadi pendiam, tidak perduli dengan orang lain, dan dingin._

_*_**FLASHBACK END***

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, membuat Kai terpaksa kembali ke dunia nyata dan meninggalkan kenangannya. Hampir seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing dengan satu tujuan yang sama, kantin.

Tapi tidak dengan Dio. Saat kelas sudah sepi, Ia membawa kotak bekalnya menuju salah satu bangku di pojokan kelasnya untuk menemui seseorang, yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai.

"Ini, makanlah. Spaghetti ini aku sendiri yang membuatnya, kalau makanan yang kemarin-kemarin aku bawa itu buatan maidku. Hehe, mungkin tidak terlalu enak. Cobalah." Ucap Dio dengan riangnya. Dio setiap hari membawakan bekal makanan untuk Kai. Tapi Kai selalu menolaknya secara halus, walaupun sangat dingin. Justru hal itu lah yang membuat Dio semakin mencintai dan memuja-muja Kai.

Kai membuang nafasnya kesal. Ia mengambil kotak bekal makanan yang disodorkan Dio. Membuka tutupnya dan melihat makanan itu. Detik berikutnya, Kai berdiri, kemudian melempar kotak bekal itu ke arah Dio sehingga isi nya bercecaran di lantai dan banyak yang mengenai seragam Dio.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG! AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI MEMAKAN MASAKAN SAMPAHMU ITU!"

Dio yang diteriaki seperti itu sudah pasti sangat shock sekarang, bukti nya Dio hanya memandang sendu kearah makanan yang bercecaran di lantai. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Perlahan, Dio mulai berjongkok. Tangannya terulur hendak mengambil kotak bekal milik nya yang berada di dekat kaki Kai. Namun ...

"ARGHHH!"

Dengan sengaja, Kai menginjak-injak tangan Dio sekuat tenaga.

"Kai! Hiks.. Hentikan! Appo, Kai.. Ah, Hiks.."

Bukannya melepas, Kai malah menggerak-gerakan kaki nya di atas tangan Dio dan menekannya semakin kuat. Setelah itu, Kai mengangkat kaki nya menjauh dari tangan Dio yang sekarang sudah sangat merah dan sedikit berdarah -karena bergesekan dengan alas sepatu Kai-.

Merasa belum puas, Kai menjambak paksa rambut Dio sehingga kepalanya mendongak menghadap Kai. Terlihatlah wajah Dio yang sedang menangis. Mata mereka bertatapan.

DEG..

'_Mata ini.._' Batin Kai.

Jika boleh jujur, Kai sedikit terluka melihat wajah Dio yang seperti ini, karna wajahnya sangat mirip dengan wajah namja yang sudah 10 tahun tidak ia temui. Tapi segera di tepisnya jauh-jauh fikiran itu.

"Dengar! Aku tidak akan sudi menerima pemberian apapun darimu! Ingat baik-baik Dio! Oh, dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi, karena aku sangat muak jika melihatmu!"

Setelah benar-benar merasa puas, Kai melepaskan tangannya yang menjambak rambut Dio dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Dio terdorong ke belakang sebelum akhirnya kepala Dio membentur meja, dan -lagi-lagi- berdarah. Ck, penutup yang sempurna dari seorang Kim Jong In.

Dio hanya mampu menangis sekarang. Bukan menangis karna baru saja mendapatkan kekerasan fisik dari Kai, melainkan menangisi hatinya. Ya, hatinya. Hati nya sangat sakit mendengar perkataan Kai yang seakan membunuh nya secara perlahan. Selain itu, Kai selama ini tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan -bentuk apapun kecuali perkataan- kepada Dio.

"Hiks.. Wae? Sebegitu benci nya kah kau kepadaku Kkamjong?

.

-_**My Regret-**_

_**.**_

Sudah tiga hari Dio tidak masuk sekolah setelah kejadian itu. Tiga hari itu juga Kai merasa hidup nya sedikit damai karna tidak ada Dio. Kai penasaran. Kemana Dio selama tiga hari ini?

Seminggu berlalu, Dio masih saja belum masuk sekolah seperti biasanya.

"Kau yang bernama Kai?" tanya seorang namja berambut blonde, dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Dia adalah Wu Yi Fan atau biasa di panggil Kris.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Kai to the point.

"Pulang sekolah, bisa kau ikut aku ke rumah seseorang? Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Tunggu aku di parkiran."

"Baiklah."

.

.

TBC

* * *

Pendek? Emang! Anggap saja ini prolog atau chapter 1 yang kependekan (?) Di post karena baru ingat punya ff ini /.\

Mianhae~^^

Mind to **REVIEW**? Thanks ^3^ *flying kiss*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Regret

Author : Baby Kyungie

Rate : T

Cast :

- Kim Jong In / Kai

- Do Kyungsoo / Dio

- Other member and EXO Official Couple (slight)

Warning : Mengandung bahasa dan adegan kekerasan (walau tidak terlalu parah)

Summary : 'dia' hampir mati karenamu, bodoh!

.

.

HAPPY READING! -3-

.

.

.

_Mereka bilang aku bodoh_

_Menyia-nyiakan sosok malaikat_

_Malaikat yang selalu ada untukku_

_._

-_**My Regret**_-

.

"Kita akan pergi kemana, Kris _ge_?" tanya Kai.

Kini, Kai dan Kris ada di dalam mobil sport milik Kris –berhubung Kai tidak membawa kendaraan setiap pergi ke sekolah dan Kai tidak tahu tujuan mereka-. Heran kenapa Kai memanggil Kris dengan sebutan '_gege_'? Pertama, tentu saja karena Kris yang memang lebih tua dari Kai. Kedua, karena Kai yang masih memiliki kesopanan terhadap orang yang baru saja di kenal nya, walaupun tetap saja bersikap dingin.

"Ke suatu tempat." Jawab Kris singkat, Kai mendengus.

"Berhenti menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, Tuan muda _Wu_."

"Dan berhenti bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, Tuan muda _Kim_. Kau mengganggu konsentrasi mengemudiku. Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Kai hanya memutar bola mata nya bosan, namun tetap menurut dan benar-benar memilih untuk diam dan berhenti bertanya kemana tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

.

-_**My Regret-**_

_**.**_

Kini, Kris dan Kai berada di sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup sederhana, namun tergolong besar dan mewah. Kai sedikit terpukau saat melihat halaman depan rumah tersebut. Ada kolam ikan di tengah-tengah halaman itu, kemudian ada jembatan di atas nya yang menghubungkan bagian samping teras rumah dengan kolam itu. Lalu di sisi lain ada dua pohon –yang Kai tidak tahu pasti itu pohon apa- yang bersebelahan dengan jarak sekitar dua atau tiga meter. Pohon itu cukup rindang, sehingga sang pemilik rumah memberi meja kecil dan juga beberapa kursi di bawah nya. Tidak hanya itu, di sana juga terdapat beberapa jenis bunga dan tumbuhan yang di tata sedemikian rupa. _Cukup rapi, indah dan unik_, fikir Kai.

"Sudah selesai mengagumi keindahan halaman depan rumah ini, Tuan muda _Kim_?" tanya Kris. Kai sontak menolehkan kepala nya kea rah Kris yang kini berada di sebelah nya, kemudian kedua bola mata nya sedikit mendelik.

"_Yeah_.. kurasa sudah. Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan muda _Kim_, Kris _ge_? Itu terdengan sangat menggelikan di telingaku."

Kris hanya menangkat bahu nya acuh, kemudian member isyarat kepada Kai agar segera mengikuti nya masuk ke dalam rumah.

_CEKLEK!_

Pintu depan terbuka. Kris melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut, di ikuti Kai di belakang nya.

"Kris _gege_ kenapa lama sekali?! Kau tahu kan aku sangat ke-" seorang namja yang baru saja hendak menyambut kedatangan Kris dengan runtutan omelan kini terdiam tanpa menyelesaikan perkataan nya saat kedua bola mata bulat nan indah milik nya menangkap sosok Kai yang berada di belakang Kris.

"Hallo, Soo _baby_. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat karena harus pergi kemari bersama si _keparat_ ini."

Kai yang tadi nya menunduk saat masuk langsung mengangkat kepala nya saat mendengar Kris mengucapkan nama '_Soo baby_'. Kesal? Tentu saja Kai sangat kesal dikatai _keparat _oleh Kris. Tapi Kai terdiam. Di sana, di sebuah sofa, Kai melihat seorang _namja_ yang sedang duduk di sana. Bukan, bukan itu masalah nya. _Namja_ itu, _namja_ yang membuat Kai penasaran karena sudah satu minggu tidak masuk ke sekolah. _Namja_ yang selalu berada di sisi nya setiap saat –pengecualian untuk satu minggu terakhir-, yang menurut Kai sangat-sangat menggangu nya. Ya, benar sekali. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, duduk di sebuah sofa di dalam rumah dengan perban di sekitar kepala dan punggung tangannya.

"K-Kai..?" Dio berkata lirih, mata nya seolah terkunci dengan mata Kai yang kini juga sedang menatap nya. Kris yang menarik Kai agar berdiri di samping nya.

"K-Kris _gege_.. kenapa _gege_ bisa datang bersama dia?!" Dio bertanya kepada Kris dengan nada yang cenderung kaget, namun juga kaget.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti, Kai silahkan duduk," Kris sedikit mendorong Kai untuk duduk di sebelah Dio. Aneh nya, Kai hanya diam namun tetap menurut dan duduk di sebelah Dio. "namun sebelumnya, aku harus pergi ke _supermarket_ karena bahan-bahan di dapur sudah habis, benarkan Soo _baby_? Jadi, Kai. Kumohon dengan hormat, tolong jaga Kyungsoo selama aku membeli keperluan di luar. Dan aku... tidak menerima ada nya penolakan, Tuan muda _Kim_."

Kai menggeram marah dan men-_death glares_ Kris yang kini menatap nya dengan tatapan yang sangat santai.

"Apa maksud mu, Tuan muda _Wu_? Aku tidak sudi menjaga nya! Kau fikir aku ini siapa, sehingga harus menjaga nya? HAH?!" bentak Kai. Dio sendiri hanya berusaha menenangkan badan nya yang bergetar karena sedikit ketakutan, sedangkan Kris hanya ber-_smirk_ ria.

"Kau? Kau adalah Kim Jongin, sering disapa Kai. Jika dipanggil _kkamjong_, kau akan marah. Pengecualian untuk seseorang, disaat dia memangilmu-"

"K-KRIS _GEGE_!" Dio memotong perkataan Kris dengan mata yang sudah berair dan hidung memerah.

"DIAM KYUNGSOO! Pengecualian untuk seseorang, disaat dia memanggilmu _kkamjong_ kau tidak akan marah kepada nya, kepada Soo _baby_-mu. Benar kan, Kai? Baiklah, jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik jika kau ingin mendengar penjelasan secara lengkap. Aku pergi dulu."

Kris segera berjalan keluar rumah, meninggalkan Kai dan Dio berdua di rumah itu. Kai memegangi kepala nya yang secara tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

"AKKHH _FUCK_! SIALAN KAU WU YI FAN!" Jerit Kai masih dengan memegangi kepala nya.

Dio yang melihat Kai menjerit seperti itu dengan reflek langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai dengan lembut dan membisikan kata-kata penenang untuk nya. Tanpa Dio duga, Kai mendorong tubuh Dio dengan kasar.

"HEY _BITCH_! SIAPA KAU SEBENAR NYA, HAH?! TIDAK PUASKAH KAU MENGGANGGU HIDUPKU? DAN SEKARANG, APA HUBUNGAN MU DENGAN KRIS, SERTA SOO BABY-KU, HAH?! JAWAB AKU DO KYUNGSOO!"

Dio yang kini menangis hanya bisa _shock_ melihat Kai yang memandang nya dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian. Bisa dibilang Kai mengabaikan denyutan yang luar biasa sakit di kepala nya hanya karena emosi nya sedang memuncak.

"KUBILANG JAWAB AKU, DIO!" Kai dengan kasar nya menjambak rambut Dio, kemudian melayangkan sebuah tinjuan ekstra kuat ke perut Dio.

"Hiks.. Kai.. Sakit, hiks.. Lepaskan.." Mohon Dio yang tidak di dengarkan oleh Kai.

"APA?! SAKIT? AKU TIDAK PERDULI!" Kai membenturkan kepala Dio ke kaki meja kayu yang berada tepat di sebelah nya. Dio berusaha memberontak, sungguh, ini sakit sekali dan Dio sudah tidak tahan lagi! Dengan kepala yang mulai berdarah, Dio mendorong Kai sekuat tenaga.

"HENTIKAN KAI! KUMOHON! Hiks.."

Kai masih di selimuti amarah yang luar biasa karena perkataan Kris tadi. Perkataan yang membuat nya merindukan Soo _baby_-nya. Perkataan yang sangat ia benci karena seolah-olah Kris sangat tau tentang semangat hidup nya. Dan yang paling membuat Kai marah adalah dirinya. Ia benci dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencari Soo _baby_-nya. Oleh sebab itu, Kai melampiaskan kekesalan nya selama ini kepada Dio.

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Dio, Kai menendang dan meninju Dio dengan membabi buta. Satu tinjuan terakhir di perut Dio, menyebabkan _namja_ malang itu memuncratkan darah dari mulut nya dan menodai seragam sekolah milik Kai, bahkan darah itu juga menodai lantai rumah dan dengan tidak sengaja, Kai menginjak darah itu. Setelah puas, Kai segera pergi dari rumah itu dengan membanting pintu nya, tentu saja masih dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit.

.

-_**My Regret-**_

_**.**_

Kris baru saja selesai berbelanja dan memarkirkan mobil di depan rumah nya. Sebenar nya, itu adalah rumah nya dan rumah Dio. Do Kyungsoo. Sepupu nya. Kris berjalan menuju teras rumah dengan dua kantung belanjaan penuh di kedua tangannya. Alis nya mengernyit saat melihat noda darah di teras rumah nya.

"Darah..?" Kris berjongkok dan mencolek (?) sedikit darah itu.

"Hey, darah ini masih baru!," Kris bermonolog ria, "tapi tunggu dulu, ini darah siapa?"

Kris berusaha berfikir dengan keganjalan di sini. Setelah beberapa menit, Kris menyadari sesuatu dan membulatkan mata nya terkejut. Dengan segera, Kris berlari kearah pintu masuk, dan dengan brutal nya menendang pintu tak berdosa (?) itu sehingga pintu itu terbuka dengan tidak elit nya -_-

"_OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU, KYUNGSOO_?!"

Di sana, Kris melihat sepupu nya –Dio- terbaring tidak berdaya di lantai rumah nya, bersama genangan darah dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan.

"_SHIT _KIM JONGIN BAJINGAN! AKAN KU BUAT KAU MENYESALINYA!"

.

.

TBC

Maaf lama update saya hanya akan update fanfic saya setiap akhir pekan saja (seperti nya) berhubung saya agak sibuk xD dan maaf juga karena ga bisa balas review satu-satu dan maaf banget kalo cerita nya makin aneg u.u trus, saya ga bakalan ngasi clue untuk jalan cerita ff ini, hoho xD

Mianhae~^^

Thanks to:

**Kim Hye Soo, , Aiiu d'freaky, MyJonggie, BBCnidy, , siscaMinstalove, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Amazing KaiSoo, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, , ****Asha lightyagamikun****, Nadya, Princebabysoo, ****, Astri, DianaSangadji, parkleestan, Riyoung Kim, jengsora, sari2min, liaonduts, Iviolad, chocoDOnutKRISpy, kimtaeyeonnn, thithiaya, mypanda16, paulinagrace684, ayung, KimTerre, AliFajarullah1, **** .5****, mingroee, IkaIkaHun11, 9493, Vicky, riesti, diamond **3

Mind to **REVIEW**? Thanks ^3^ *flying kiss*


End file.
